Zombot Multi-stage Masher
Zombot Multi-stage Masher is the boss of Neon Mixtape Tour in Plants vs. Zombies 2 that appears on Day 32. Unlike other Zombots, it has five stages of health instead of three with each one representing a jam—punk, pop, rap, 8-bit, and metal, respectively. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Undying SPEED: Hungry An intimate evening with some of Dr. Zomboss' most recent and painful explorations. Special: Speakers do passive damage (except to ground plants and Phat Beet) and send out shockwave attacks In another world, in another time, Dr. Zomboss would receive the bounty of enthusiastic applause that is his due. Not here and now, though. Nope. Ablities Zombot Multi-stage Masher has a total of three special abilities: *Summons zombies each time Dr. Zomboss finishes his dancing move in respective phrases: *Smashes plants with the speaker randomly falling from above; These speakers do passive damage to any plant (except Phat Beets and ground plants) within two tiles in front of it. *Makes a rightmost speaker send out shockwaves to wipe all the plants and zombies in its lane. If there is not one in the lane, it will automatically spawn. Gallery ZombotMulti-stageMasherAlmanac1.png|Almanac entry part 1 ZombotMulti-stageMasherAlmanac2.png|Almanac entry part 2 ZombotMulti-stageMasherAlmanacIcon.png|Almanac icon ATLASES ZOMBIEEIGHTIESZOMBOSSGROUP 1536 00 PTX.png|Sprites and assets Zombossmech eighties.png|Dr. Zomboss in punk form Dr. Popboss of the Neon Mixtape Tour!.png|Dr. Zomboss in pop form 8-bit form.png|Dr. Zomboss in 8-bit form RApbossyeah.png|Dr. Zomboss in rap form Drunk Zomboss.PNG|Dr. Zomboss in metal form in the Neon Mixtape Tour preview Punk form.png|Dr. Zomboss in punk form as seen in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B trailer 8-Bit form.png|Dr. Zomboss in 8-Bit form as seen in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B trailer Metal form.png|Dr. Zomboss in metal form as seen in the Neon Mixtape Tour Side B trailer ATLASES EIGHTIES SPEAKER 1536 00 PTX.png|Speaker assets Dr. Zomboss Quest (Neon Mixtape Tour).jpg|Travel Log quest to unlock Day 32 Unlock Day 32 (Neon Mixtape Tour).jpg Defeated Multi-stage Masher.jpg|Defeated Multi-stage Masher Ad.jpg|An ad for 30% off coins featuring three of Dr. Zomboss's jam forms. Destroyed Multi-stage Masher Speakers.jpg|Destroyed speakers Trivia *Zombot Multi-stage Masher and Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC are the only Zombots that remain stationary throughout the fight. **Unlike the Zombot Tuskmaster 10,000 BC, The Zombot Multi-stage Masher can be hit by plants from all lanes. *Zombot Multi-stage Masher is the second Zombot to show Dr Zomboss' full body, the first being Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. **In addition, Zombot Multi-stage Masher is the second Zombot that is not a robot, with the first being Zombot Aerostatic Gondola. *Unlike other Neon Zombies, if the player defeats the Zombot and Neon Zombies die (as seen playing the instruments), they will not disappear until the player gets the trophy or a money bag. *Zombot Multi-stage Masher is actually present in the "Choose Your Seeds" screen. *Dr. Zomboss' opening speech is a reference to Rick Astley's music video, Never Gonna Give You Up, though the verses are changed slightly. *After being defeated, Dr. Zomboss will moonwalk to the right and escape. **The moonwalk was popularized by Michael Jackson in the 1980s. ***This also is Dancing Zombie's moving animation. *In the Almanac, Dr. Zomboss makes vocal noises. This is the second time any zombie has done that, the first being Zombie King. *This is the only Zombot to have five stages, instead of the usual three. *Unlike other Zombots, the degrade change when that stage half of the health is taken out by plants. See also * Dr. Zomboss * Neon Mixtape Tour - Day 32 Category:Bosses Category:Neon Mixtape Tour Category:Neon Mixtape Tour encountered zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Instant-kill zombies Category:Non-eating zombies Category:Zombies with "Undying" toughness Category:Zombies with "Hungry" speed Category:Zombots